A multigate device or multiple gate field-effect transistor (MuGFET) may be a metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) that incorporates more than one gate into a single device. Examples of multigate devices include FinFETs, Flexfets, tri-gate transistors, and gate-all-around (GAA) FETs. The multiple gates may be independently controlled, or may electrically act as a single gate in some cases. For independently controlled dual gate transistors, one gate may be considered a control gate and the other gate may be considered a signal gate, whereby a voltage on the control gate can affect the threshold voltage of the transistor.